


End Me With A Kiss

by Sanoiro



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: 1x01, Drabble, F/M, Implied Death, Not Really Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9728165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanoiro/pseuds/Sanoiro
Summary: Out of all the idiotic things Lucifer could have done, he had to go and kiss her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a theory I have regarding Lucifer’s vulnerability near Chloe.
> 
> And I just had to get it out of my head. It's short and it was meant to be as I have to submit several pages at work this Friday...
> 
> Long story short here it is and the theory is given in the ending notes.

* * *

 

**End Me With A Kiss**

 

 

He had corned her outside the recording studio giving her any chance she might have wanted to escape. Her nostrils filled with the smell of cigarettes and hard liquor. She should have found it repulsive, but against all better judgement she grasped his jacket and drew him closer to her body.

There was no smug cheekiness or expectations of any kind from him. His dark eyes were hooded searching for answers she would never give. Pulling the edges of his jacket downwards she lowered his mouth to hers. He breathed the warmth of sweet rum on her lips and tentatively she captured his mouth.

Within the swirling and tasting of sin itself, she noted he had surrendered all control to her. How fast, how deep and how long this kiss would last. She had expected him to expect more, demand more, and yet it was over before she comprehended what that violent spark which ran through her veins meant.

Resting his head on her left shoulder, she felt a smile curving upwards before his lips moved to kiss softly the nape of her neck. She felt the small rigid pants of breathlessness on her sensitive skin and caressed the back of his neck to calm them both.

"The case Detective." He urged her to ground herself back to earth when he was clearly floating way higher than her.

Entering the studio, she was back to her detective mode seemingly unaffected by what had transpassed between her and Lucifer just outside that door.

Before she knew it she had shot a man, Lucifer and she were quarrelling, and then a sharp pain went through her right forearm.

His wild dark eyes searched her bleary blue ones. She whispered to him, and his eyes softened. If he had ever urged her to believe in him, in that second, she had no questions, no disbelief of any kind. No prays were given either. He was illuminating light as her eyes started to shut.

More five shots were fired and she forced her eyelids to open when a heavy body fell on top of her. Two pairs of dimming eyes met each other in an uncommon tranquil second in time. The soft warm blood drops falling from his mouth landed on her lips but no sound escaped from either one very much like when they were engaged in a differ timeless moment just minutes ago. With a chest kiss on her bloody lips, he rested his jaw on her shoulder and took a couple ragged breaths before the darkness claimed them both.

 

* * *

  

"Well look who's back" A male voice greeted her while she resurfaced from her deep slumber. 

"How long have I been out?" She rasped and tried to focus on the figure next to her bed. 

"Three Years." The voice was solemn and peculiarly hesitant.

"What!"

"Keep it easy there." A strong pair of arms kept her down making her thrash before she focused on Dan's face. 

"What happened with... Jimmy? What about Trixie! Tell me!" She demanded. 

"Trixie is fine, and Jimmy escaped for a few hours after the shooting. Then he was found skinned alive." He rubbed his neck and pressed a red button, above her head to alert the nurses at the front desk. 

"I hope he rots in jail." She mumbled. 

"No. He was literally skinned alive and was found still breathing before he passed away in the ambulance." His mouth twitched between displeasure and satisfaction. Dan was apparently not horrified by what had happened to the man and for a good reason. It had cost her three years in unconsciousness. 

"Who would do that?" She wondered in horror. 

"The forensics agreed on someone with great expertise on knives and most probably _extremely_ pissed off." He shrugged and looked outside the door for anyone finally coming to check on the newly awoken patient. 

"Oh, God... Lucifer. He had been furious." The memories were backslashing her.  Jimmy, Delilah's murder, the kiss, the shooting. 

"Chloe. Lucifer... He didn't make it." His words came out in an uncomfortable pause. He searched her face, and her numbness easily passed for a sudden state of shock. 

"We found you barely with a pulse. He was on top of you with three bullets in him. I thought I had  _lost_  you." He nearly whimpered and kissed her forehead only for Chloe to turn her head away avoiding any contact with the man leaning above her. Her daughter, God her daughter and then there was Lucifer. 

God had not waited for him. She had  _lost_  him. 

Licking her lips, she would have sworn her mouth had still the lingering taste of aged smokey rum. Taking a deep breath, she turned to see a worried Dan rearranging nervously some sunflowers in one of the many yellow bouquets around her room. 

 

_"I'm gonna die."_

_"I won't let you; Father will just have to wait for you..."_

 

The End 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1) My theory is really simple. It's not Chloe's presence that makes Lucifer vulnerable. It's her feelings for him that do the trick. Think about it. In the pilot Lucifer got plenty of bullets once Chloe was shot and he was fine. 
> 
> Also as the series progresses and Chloe's feelings get stronger, we see that Lucifer has to go further and further away to be invulnerable. I mean in 2x12 he had to wait for Chloe getting half the campus away to stop bleeding when he cut himself. The same applies for the fundraiser when Malcolm shot him.
> 
> Now think this. God according to the series makes this miracle child who is impervious to Lucifer's charms so he cannot lure her but out of her own choice she can love him. Chloe had the choice so that makes everything real. God gave Chloe to choose on whether she would love his son or not thus making her the initiative of their story, not Him or Lucifer. In short? She controls their future. That's my two cents. 
> 
> 2) So did he die? Yes. But what about the sunflowers? Well, have you forgotten the pentecostal coin? In my mind, he returned back at some point and just waited for his Detective to wake up. If there is anything I believe is that certain stories always find their beginning one way or the other. No idea about their endings though. That's up to the characters and why not the real people as well.
> 
> 3) Chloe did stay in a coma for three years.. :P


End file.
